scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kong Family
The Kong Family (also known as the Kong Klan and the DK Crew) is the name of all of Donkey Kong's family and friends. Though they share the same last name, not all of them are biologically or directly related to one another but instead the name is a sign of their union as a species, tribe and/or clan; thus, membership appears to be earned. They are always at odds with the evil Kremling Krew, who are always attempting to either steal their Banana Hoard or kidnap them. In some games, they are playable or supporting characters. Members Cranky Kong's Great-Grandfather (May 3rd 1802-August 10th 1903, age 101) Unknown description Cranky "Donkey" Kong Senior (June 27th 1892 - still alive) Wrinkly Kong's husband and elder of the Kongs. He is the original Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Sr.) from the 1981 Arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong Jr.'s father and the current Donkey Kong's grandfather. Diddy's great-grandfather. Wrinkly Kong (July 4th 1893-November 22nd 1996, age 103) Cranky Kong's now deceased wife, DK Jr.'s mother, and Donkey Kong's grandmother. Diddy's great-grandmother. Donkey Kong Junior (April 9th 1922 - still alive) Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's son and the current Donkey Kong's father. Diddy's grandfather. It's unknown what happened to him. (Some speculate that he may have been the disguised Fedora Kong from the Donkey Kong Land sneak peek from Nintendo Power #69, since his pose is similar to Jr.'s forward facing sprite from his arcade game, has a resemblance to Donkey Kong, and the fedora symbolizing fatherhood, but there's no confirmation so far whether they're the same character or not). Donkey Kong Junior's Wife (February 2nd 1923-August 8th 1969, age 46) An unknown female Kong; the current Donkey Kong's mother and Diddy's grandmother. For there's no actual information on who was Donkey Kong's mother, her appearance and if she still alive is unknown. Donkey Kong (July 9th 1952 - still alive) The current Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong the Third/III), Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's grandson, Diddy Kong's uncle and best friend, Candy Kong's boyfriend and the ruler of DK Island, Donkey Kong Jr.'s son. Donkey Kong III (October 12th 2005 - still alive) The current Donkey Kong's younger self; first appeared in Yoshi's Island DS. Diddy Kong (May 2nd 1983 - still alive) Donkey Kong's nephew and little buddy. Dixie Kong's boyfriend. Cranky is called Diddy's "great-grandpappy" in DKC2 which makes Diddy his great-grandson. DK Junior's grandson. Albert Kong (August 3rd 1996 - still alive) Is a character exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series, based on the Super NES game of the same name (he appears in the episodes Ape Foo Young ''and Baby Kong Blues''). He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. In the episode Ape Foo Young he was the current Donkey Kong's younger self but his identity kept secret by Diddy Kong saying he was Donkey Kong's nephew; but in the episode Baby Kong Blues he was his own character, but however through the episode it never mentioned if he was related to Donkey Kong (though some speculated he could be Donkey Kong's nephew, but back on Ape Foo Young Cranky Kong tells Candy Kong that Donkey Kong does not have a nephew). Dixie Kong (May 3rd 1983 - still alive) Tiny Kong's older sister, Chunky and Kiddy Kong's older cousin, and Diddy Kong's girlfriend. Tiny Kong (May 13th 1983 - still alive) Dixie Kong's younger sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's older cousin. Chunky Kong (May 13th 1962 - still alive) Kiddy Kong's older brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's younger cousin. Dnanidref "Kiddy" Kong (November 21st 1996 - still alive) The youngest member and baby. Chunky Kong's younger brother, as well as Dixie and Tiny Kong's younger cousin. He is now as big as Donkey Kong. Friends Funky Kong (April 26th 1952 - still alive) One of Donkey Kong's closest friends and friend of the Kongs. Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be a brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance). Candy Kong (May 2nd 1953 - still alive) Donkey Kong's girlfriend. Swanky Kong (May 13th 1952 - still alive) Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be a brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance, speculated to be Diddy's uncle). Redneck Kong (August 21st 1962-April 5th 2003, age 41) Was a character from the canceled Game Boy Advance game Diddy Kong Pilot. According to Rare he has been officially killed off and won't be making anymore appearances. Bluster Kong (May 13th 1954 - still alive) Is a character exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He is the co-owner of the Barrel Works Factory. Eddie the Old Man Yeti (January 10th 1947 - still alive) Is a character from the Donkey Kong Country animated series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He lives in Gorilla Glacier. Lanky Kong (May 13th 1986 - still alive) Distant Cousin, described by Cranky as "a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree" his name and appearance is very similar to Manky Kong which he is related to. Dread Kong (January 10th 1954 - still alive) Ruler of the Banana Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Karate Kong (January 13th 1944 - still alive) Ruler of the Pineapple Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Ninja Kong (January 31st 1954 - still alive) Ruler of the Durian Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Sumo Kong (January 2nd 1954 - still alive) Ruler of the Star Fruit Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Bink (September 24th 1934-October 31st 1940, age 6) Is an Undead Kong Skeleton (resembling Donkey Kong) in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and a member of the S.S. Chuckola. See also